Jerina
by BlackCat46
Summary: Fabina have broken up and Nina's inconsolable. Until a certain blond prankster comes to her. AU, O.O.C. R&R. I OWN ONLY THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**(First total Jerina FF. Enjoy! No KT, Willow or Jeroy. Jabian has happened.)**

Nina was lay curled on the sofa. For the past month since she and her ex, Fabian, had broken up, Nina had scarcely moved from that spot. They had broken up because Fabian had wanted Joy.

Nobody could move her. Victor had attempted dragging, but that really hadn't worked. Amber had tried begging, that resulted in a scream. Alfie had tried water spraying her, but that just meant his water gun got confiscated by Trudy.

Mara had tried hugs, but that just made Nina cry. Mara was dating Mick again, but Mick just hated any emotional people problems, so he avoided her like she had the plague.

Trudy had got Jasper to come down, but he had no idea how to help her. Trudy had tried coaxing and hot chocolate. Nothing.

The only one besides Mick who hadn't tried was Jerome.

One day, Amber got Jerome to go to Nina. She threatened to make him wear only glittery pink things for a month.

Nina was sat in the same position she had been for the month.

"Nina?" Jerome said her name quietly and cautiously.

Nina looked up as he sat next to her. She saw sparkling blue eyes, a mop of dirty blond hair and a dimpled smile. It made her feel... warm.

"Jerome? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Nina, I'm worried. About you. You're like... a... statue." He spoke to her nicely, making her feel... Mushy? Was that what she wanted? She looked at Jerome's eyes, feeling like she was sinking into two blue, sparkling pools of love.

"I never really noticed, but your eyes are beautiful, Jerome." She looked at him happily.

"Uh, thank you, Nina." At just that moment, he noticed that when she was deep in thought, she bit her lower lip.

"What are you smiling at?" Nina brought him out of his reverie.

"Just the way you bite your lip when you think." He smiled.

He gently stroked the side of her face. _Man, her skin's so soft..._ He wondered what he was thinking. But he seemed to like it.

Nina was noticing the small smile playing on Jerome's lips. _Does he always look like this? Am I just oblivious?_ Nina wondered to herself.

Jerome put his hand in her hair, noticing for the first time that her hair smelt of strawberries and that her eyes were blue as well.

"Nina, you're beautiful." He whispered in passion.

"I think I'm in love." Nina whispered back. Jerome noticed the American accent. _She even **sounds**_cute. He thought he was going mad. But this was one kind of mad he liked. None of the other girls he'd dated had been this way to him.

He made a mental list of things Nina was to him that no other girls was.

**_Jerome's list of things he likes about Nina Martin:_**

_1. She's got soft, light waves that smell of strawberries._

_2. She has that accent._

_3. She bites her lip when she's thinking._

_4. She's not pushy._

_5. She smells of lavender and cinnamon._

_6. She has those big blue eyes that really go with her blue shirt._

_7. She's gentle and caring and protective of her friends._

_8. She's Nina._

_9. Her hugs are the best._

And then, without warning or care for who was watching, the two kissed. Jerome smiled into the kiss.

_10. Her kiss really was worth all the anticipation._

Nina was just enjoying every second of their kiss. They stayed there, lips together. Mara alerted the others. Even Victor had to see this. Trudy had stopped motionless in the kitchen when she'd seen them and couldn't stop staring though she knew it was rude.

Everybody applauded and Amber yelled "JERINA!"

The new couple looked at each other and smiled. With that, Nina got up and went straight upstairs to take a shower. Well, she had been sat in the same position for the past month.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Should I keep it as a one-shot or make it into a story? Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, at supper, Nina sat down right next to Jerome. Trudy had made spaghetti and was making ice cream banana split sundaes for their dessert.

When she came through, Alfie grabbed her arm.

"Trudes, are you dating anybody?" He asked desperately.

"No, sweetie, why?" She wondered to herself what was going on.

"Marry me, Trudy!" Alfie said loudly.

They all laughed and Trudy hugged him.

"Sweetheart, you're 17 and I'm 37. I don't know if you know, but that's illegal." He held her there.

"Please, Trudy, I love you so much..."

Patricia laughed. "Actually, you love her food."

Trudy smiled, knowing that Patricia was telling the truth.

Jerome and Nina laughed, watching the whole crazy scene. The laughter stopped when Alfie kissed Trudy. A full on kiss. Even she was stunned.

Nina was motionless. Jerome was trying not to scream. Patricia was laughing so hard it was silent. Amber was in her room. Joy was crying it was that funny to her. Fabian was staring at his new calculator watch. Eddie was with Mr Sweet. In his seat was an Isis boy called Gary. He followed Amber.

Meanwhile, Alfie had Trudy in lip-lock. She was still in shock.

Nina and Jerome were the next to leave the odd sight in front of them. Nothing would make it possible for them to un-see that. Alfie had proposed to Trudy then kissed her.

Mentality at it's worst.

Nina sat on the edge of Jerome's bed. He sat next to her.

"Jerome, I really wanna un-see that..." She moaned.

"I know a really good way to make sure that you do." He kissed her cheek.

"Really? What?" She was eager to forget that horrible sight.

Jerome kissed her. Upstairs, Gary was kissing Amber and helping her through her apparent break up with Alfie. And she'd thought he loved her.

In the kitchen, Trudy was still subject in that kiss. Victor rescued her.

"Alfred Marmaduke Lewis! What do you think you are doing with your housemother?!"

Alfie came off her lips. "Kissing her, obviously." Trudy couldn't move. She was stiff and very surprised. Victor picked her up and made her go to bed. He thought there was a problem with her now.

There was definitely one with Alfie.

With Nina and Jerome, they were watching a really scary zombie movie. Nina didn't even flinch. To her, this was just pure tame. She'd witnessed Alfie Lewis kissing Trudy. Nothing would scare her again.

With that being said, Nina cuddled Jerome to let him think she was scared. In truth, she was kinda bored. What could it do to her now?

Nothing, that's what. She would refuse terror. Mainly because she couldn't be scared again.

After the movie, Nina and Jerome fell asleep on Jerome's bed. They were wrapped around each other when pin drop came about and nobody told on them. They were found out by Trudy.

She gave them a massive lecture the next day. She kept them off school to discuss their "appalling behaviour" as she put it.

"Pranks, scams, and now you've been sleeping on Jerome's bed together? Care to explain?"

"Well, we were watching a movie and when it finished, we fell asleep. We were tired." Nina came out with the sharp comeback, talking as if Trudy was mentally handicapped.

"Nina, there was no need to take that tone with me. Did it get any further than just a movie and dropping asleep?"

"No. It did not." Nina was slowly explaining to her, really treating her like she was mentally ill.

"Nina Martin, I am not usually one to give out punishments, but if you keep this up, you lose your privileges. Now, I don't want you together after supper, do you hear me?"

Jerome nodded, Nina groaned.

"Ugh, you so slow. This not nineteen forties, this two thousand and fourteen. You have no idea what it's like now." Nina made sure that she spoke as if to somebody who was truly slow.

"That's enough, Nina. You're under house arrest. I will tell Victor and Mr Sweet that you aren't allowed anywhere without an escorting teacher and you aren't allowed off campus."

Jerome panicked.

"Trudy..."

"No, Jerome. I'm sorry, but I will not tolerate that kind of treatment. You all think that it's OK to treat others how you like and not be punished. I'm sorry, that's final."

"Oh, gr-e-e-e-a-a-a-at... complete idiot, this one, hey, Jay?" Nina said, like she usually would.

"Uh, Nins, I know you'll hate this, but Trudy's _right there._"

Trudy just sighed. She knew that arguing would be pointless and so would crying. Instead she left.

Jerome and Nina hugged. And they stayed hugging for a short while.

In school, Jerome organised another one of his "history projects." But this time... It wasn't just another way of saying "I don't like being dumped."

He had pictures of Nina up. His story started with Queen Cleopatra. And ended with Nina Martin.

Then "Nina Martin, I want to be by your side when our high school and college years are history. Would you please..." He gave her a flower with a ring in the middle "marry me?"

Everyone was there. Trudy and Victor had been called in by Mr Sweet to discuss what they were going to do with the old Frobisher library. Victor wanted Trudy to take up a part-time job there. Trudy was all too keen, but she worried if it meant just her alone.

But when that project was announced, they'd been there.

Nina was in shock. She wanted to say yes, desperately. So... she did.

"Yes."

Then Jerome gave her the gold plated diamond and sapphire ring. The sapphires matched her eyes. The other students cooed, thinking it cute. Victor and the other teachers had near heart failure. The other housemothers had just popped into the staff room and they thought it sweet. The only one who didn't think it was sweet and adorable was Trudy.

She was in Panic Mode.

Jerome and Nina were together all the time, inseparable. They just wanted quiet. Nina secretly wanted to scare Trudy further and possibly Victor too. She wanted Jerome's baby.

While they were in high school. She told Jerome as much and he liked that idea. Meanwhile...

Mara and Mick broke up. At the same time, so did Amber and Alfie. And Joy and Fabian. Joy got with Alfie, Amber got with Mick again and Mara got with Fabian.

When all new couples were at the supper table, it was too much for the adults. Victor couldn't take the tension. He was nervous. Why, nobody knew.

But he was. He crept up on Trudy and hugged her. She hugged back, relieved. She must have really needed it.

Nina and Jerome were happily being mushy together.

The new couples were snuggled up as they ate, then curled together to watch TV.

What kinds of strange were going to happen the next time?

.

.

.

**OK, sorry this was awful and not too much Jerina. But the great news is...(DRUMROLL) JERINA WEDDING! PM me if you know anything about weddings, please. I need info, please? Review if you liked it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days before the wedding. Nina had three bridesmaids: Amber was her maid of honour. Mara and Joy were her other bridesmaids. Patricia was her flower girl. Her best man would be Fabian, Alfie was Jerome's best man.

Nina had put Trudy in charge of decorations and planning the wedding feast and Jasper had decided to help her. Nina thought he had a crush on Trudy. Victor was acting as her father.

Nina and the girls were dress shopping. The theme was blue. They knew that blue suited them all. Amber wore a light blue dress and high heels to match. The skirt was slightly ruffled and it was around her ankles, the sleeves like Cinderella's.

Mara had on a turquoise-y blue dress that had a sort of light and transparent skirt with a silk under dress with the matching heels.

Joy's was a sea-blue/ green-y blue colour and floated around her. The heels looked wonderful on her.

Patricia's was a lovely sky colour that trailed a little, but not as much as the bride's dress.

Then Nina. She wore a clinging dress, off the shoulder sleeves and a long train. The veil was longer than the dress. She wore soft high heels and white tights.

The other girls looked at her when she stepped out of her tiny cubicle. Then they couldn't stop staring.

Amber gasped "Nina! You look... _Eres preciosa, Nina. Jerome es tan afortunado. Chica, eres adorable, totalmente princesa!_" (You're gorgeous, Nina. Jerome is so lucky. Girl, you are adorable, totally princess!)_  
_

"_Gracias, Señorita Amber._" (Thank you, Miss Amber.)

"_Y puedo decir, que las niñas mirada increíblemente hermosas ustedes mismos! No puedo esperar hasta la boda. Ooh, Trudy va a dar la vuelta en el entusiasmo. Apuesto a que va a estar planeando su boda de ensueño con Jasper mientras que ella hace a éste." _Nina continued.

(And may I say, you girls look amazingly beautiful yourselves! I can't wait until the wedding. Ooh, Trudy's gonna flip in excitement. I bet she'll be planning her dream wedding with Jasper while she does up this one.)

The others were all surprised that Amber spoke Spanish. They thought she could barely speak English.

Then Patricia said "OK, English, please! Incredible Spanish, by the way."

They bought the dresses, then went to Anubis. Amber showed Nina photos of the tuxes and shirts and dress shoes she'd got for the guys. Black tuxes and blue shirts.

Trudy was going dress shopping the next day to get her dress. She knew what she was after.

Then Jerome met them, picked Nina up and kissed her.

"Hello, _mi encantadora, linda chica._" (My lovely, cute girl.)

"_Hola, cariño. No puedo esperar para que usted vea este vestido. Es precioso, de verdad._" (Hello, darling. I can't wait for you to see this dress. It's gorgeous, truly.)

"_Veamos, entonces, linda chica._" (Let's see it, then, cute girl.)

Amber yelled "_No! Usted no está viendo el vestido hasta el día de la boda! Nunca antes, ¿entendido? Así que me ayude, no está!_" (No! You are not seeing the dress until the day of the wedding! Never before, understand?! So help me, you are not!)

They snapped back to English.

Mara said "I know that Amber rant was over Nina's wedding dress."

"How did you know?" Nina was surprised. She hadn't suspected that Mara knew Spanish.

"It's Amber. She's just predictable. She could talk in Arabic and I know what she's saying. Wedding dresses in her care and the groom sees it, she throws a fit."

(That evening at supper.)

Nina sat quietly at the table. This would be the night she had a serious sleep before her hen do.

"Nina, what's the dress code?" Trudy questioned as she put her famous sausage and pineapple pizza on the table.

"Blue."

Trudy smiled. There was a dress she'd had an eye on for a while and she wanted to buy it. It was long and a medium sky blue, like the colour of the sky at dawn. It flowed at the hem.

She was getting a new shirt for Jasper at that point, so the blue summer sky coloured shirt would go well with the new white suit she'd bought for him.

They had an ongoing argument over what he was going to wear. They both knew that Trudy would let him wear what he wanted to, she just liked the argument.

"Trudy, you are not getting me a new suit and shirt." He told her.

"Yes, I am!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I won't let you! No." He stood there, giving her a firm stare.

That made her give him puppy eyes. "Please?" She made him look guilty.

"No. You can give me that adorable little look all you like, not going to happen." Jasper looked at her as her face fell. "Aw, how cute are you?"

She looked pleading. Nina gave Jerome a kiss and they snuggled, eating pizza. They shared a Coke and fed each other chips.

Alfie said "Ugh, guys, people are eating at this table."

Just to gross them out further, the couple kissed very deeply. They looked so sweet together. Trudy cried, making Jasper think that he'd done something wrong.

"Trudy, it's OK. Here, if you want to choose the suit and shirt, then you do that." She kissed his cheek, then stroked his hair back.

"No, it's OK. I just wanted to see how far you'd go to please me. You do what you like."

"Then I'll do this." He gave her a kiss and hugged her. "I got you. But if you want to choose the clothes, you do that."

"Thanks, but I'm not very good at sticking to your style. And you have to be comfortable." She stroked his cheek gently.

"Aw, you're so sweet." She ran off, giggling. "Get back here, you cheeky minx." He caught her and kissed her lips, pressing her back against the door frame.

Jerome fed Nina a chip and kissed her hair. She swallowed and popped a chip in Jerome's mouth, with a kiss on his lips.

(The next day.)

Nina woke up in Jerome's arms. He kissed her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful. How are you today?"

"Morning, Jerome. I'm tired and dreading what Miss Amber Millington is going to torture me with today. She's picked out my outfit for tonight. If I don't turn up until after the ceremony, you'll know I was trying to get out of it while trying not to pass out with drunkenness."

"Well, it'll be OK. Amber'll be there and she'll get you outta it."

"I really hope so." Nina smiled and they shared another kiss. Trudy ran in and slammed the door, then leaned against it.

"Help me, please!" She begged.

"What? Why?" Jerome looked at her.

Trudy gasped "Jasper wants me to pick out the suit and shirt for him."

"So? Do it." Nina didn't see what the problem was.

"I don't want to! And he doesn't listen when I say no." A bang and a gasp.

"Trudy, I know you're in there. Come here."

"NO!" She dived under the bed and Jasper came in.

"OK, where is she?"

Both Nina and Jerome pointed under the bed. Jasper pulled her out.

"Found you."

Trudy gave the happy couple an accusing glare. "Thanks a lot you two. I have to run again."

She set off. Jasper had hold of her and pulled her back.

"No you don't. You're already going shopping, beautiful."

"Come on! You know perfectly well you don't want me to pick your clothes, you've said it! Don't you try to confuse me!"

She did _not _look happy at being held like that. He was holding her by her waist. Suddenly, he twirled her and lay her in his arms.

"Hey! Get off! Put me down!" She squeaked.

"Nope." Instead, he picked her up.

"Right. I'm going downstairs. And you, lady, are coming with me." He kissed her cheek.

"No. I won't." She flipped herself into a standing position and ran for her life.

"Oh, great..." Jasper muttered. "She's going again."

Nina laughed. Jerome had been laughing for the whole conversation. They almost cracked ribs, laughing.

"Honestly, who knew Trudy could run so fast?" Nina giggled.

Jerome gasped "I did. You should have seen her run when Victor was mean. She was really fast. This is her kind of scared walking."

"Well, Jasper must never have to run with her, because he didn't look happy that he had to chase her."

Then they shared a long and breathless kiss. Trudy shot in and under their bed again. Jasper came and pulled her out.

"Come on, Trudy, it's not like I'm asking you to die or something." She squirmed and squealed.

"Trudy... Behave..."

"NO!" She tried to worm away from him.

After about an hour, Trudy made breakfast and everybody went downstairs. She was cold-shouldering Jasper, making everyone feel uncomfortable. This was one that wasn't going to be solved easily.

Jerome and Nina were feeding each other again.

They were so happy and oblivious. Nina cut and speared a bit of sausage and popped it in Jerome's mouth. Jerome gave her some bacon. Between them, they ate four plates of food.

They shared orange juice, coffee and a lot of kisses.

Amber said "Hey, Jeromeo and Ninalet! Quit snuggling! Nina, you're coming to Mara and my room tonight to prepare for your party."

"Amber, I told you. No party!" Nina moaned.

"Regardless of what you said, you're having one. Get over it." Amber stated.

"No, I won't!" Nina moaned loudly.

"Yes you will, suck it up." Amber sang.

Jerome said "Let her get away with it. She'll follow us around and sing 'Please, please, please, please, please' in a falsetto tone."

It was too late, she already was singing. And making Nina want to cry into the bargain.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Nina screamed "FINE, JUST SHUT UP!"

Amber smiled. "Ya-y!" Then she looked over at Trudy, who was trying not to cry.

"You're going to be at this party, right?" Amber questioned. Victor and Jasper were going to Jerome's party, Vera would be at Nina's. Amber wanted to ensure that Trudy would go and have some fun.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm going to stay home. I need some _alone time_." That's where she gave a "Hahaha(!)" smirk to Jasper, telling him that she wouldn't leave the house or something.

"Oh, right. That's a shame. I thought you'd appreciate a girls' night out, Trudy." Trudy rolled her dark chocolate eyes at the blonde's back.

Jasper gently took hold of Trudy's waist, rubbing her. She pulled herself free and continued cooking.

"Oh, come on, don't be so difficult. I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do." She just ignored him. Jasper sighed and started rubbing her waist again.

"Quit it, Jasper." Fabian said, seeing the look of fury and distress on Trudy's face. "She's getting upset."

With that, he seemed to clench his hands on her waist, then release her. Then he walked out without a word. Trudy put out more food, then hid in her own bathroom and people heard her vomit.

Nina knew that Trudy felt ill from her sadness. She heard Jasper talk to Trudy gently, a sob, then she ran up the stairs. Jerome went out to see why she was crying.

"One step closer, I'll jump." She was sitting precariously on the hand rail. Jasper reached her and she really jumped. Jerome caught her on the fall.

"Gotcha." Trudy looked like she'd wanted to land on that floor. "Hey, just think, you might have died."

"Jerome, sweetheart, that's why I did it." She explained.

"A wedding tomorrow and a funeral straight after? Trudy, come on. Besides, what would Nina think if you did that the day before her wedding?"

"Probably be relieved." She jumped out of Jerome's arms. Jasper took her.

"You can just get off me now, mister." She gave him a glare.

"Not a chance, lovely." Jasper tickled her side, getting himself sore feet. She had a powerful stomp from throwing so many tantrums at Victor.

"Get off."

The atmosphere around them was tense. Even Jerome and Nina found it hard to be all warm and gooey. Trudy went out, Jasper went with her.

The soon-to-be-married couple spent the next two hours, snuggling up and being gooey and snuggle-y.

Joy and Alfie were arm wrestling at the table, warring it out. They were sweating, it was that hard for them.

Amber and Fabian were doing their homework. Mara and Eddie were singing to their iPods. Patricia and Mick were nowhere to be seen. Victor and Vera had hidden up in Victor's office.

It was immensely quiet, just the way it was supposed to be.

When Trudy and Jasper came back, everyone knew that the shopping trip had been a disaster.

"... It was a store! You're just desperate!" Trudy screamed.

"Yeah, for you! I don't see your problem!" Jasper yelled back.

"My problem is that you chose to do that in a shop! You need to learn that when someone says no, they mean no!" Trudy was achieving levels that she hadn't ever achieved with anyone.

"Just tell me why you've started all this!"

"You know perfectly well why!" They were screaming at each other, scaring the kids out of their socks.

Nina had to rearrange the seating chart if this kept up.

"Trudy, I kissed you in a store! So what?" Jasper yelled at her, knowing how easy it was to make her cry.

"So what is the fact that one: we aren't even together anymore, two: it wasn't just a kiss and three: I'd told you time and again not to!" She yelled louder than anyone else could ever manage.

Jasper seemed to go quiet, then there was a bang and some squeaking. Human squeaks.

The students went to see what the problem was.

The problem was that Trudy was lying at the base of the stairs, squeaking in pain. Nothing looked broken, but there was a lot of blood. Jasper was already searching for the injury.

"Ow-w..." Trudy was near tears. Nina handed over a packet of tissues and some wet wipes, to clear up all the blood.

"Trudy, just calm down." Jasper used the wipes to clear up all the blood, then he found the source of the cut. It was a small-ish piece of ceramic. But there definitely was only one. He found that it was easy to dislodge without damaging her further, though the pain could potentially make her pass out.

He got it out, then made sure there was no more, before he mopped it gently once more, put sticky plasters over it and bandaged them into place. Trudy had gone pale and shaky.

"Come on, let's get you into some clean clothes and into your bed." This time, she was so weak and shaky, she had no choice but to trust him.

"Thank you..." Trudy whispered, then squeaked a little as she fainted. Jasper knew how to handle that. He made sure she was comfortable.

(That night.)

The girls were drunk. All of them. Trudy was still at Anubis house, under Jasper's care. They hadn't really wanted to miss any parties, but Jasper had insisted on caring for Trudy.

Nina whirled about with Amber, both of them drunkenly squealing. Crazy ladies.

.

.

.

**And new chappie! Whee! So. Love it? Hate it? Review if you liked it. PM me with ideas of the wedding vows and what happens after the ceremony, back in Anubis house? Sorry not a lot of Jerina. Next time's the wedding so lots of Jerina. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

(The morning of the wedding.)

The girls were awake. Joy and Amber were working on the bride. Amber was braiding her hair. All of it was French braiding, tight and wound into a bun on top and some hanging free down her back.

Joy did her makeup. She'd given her pale foundation, light creamy eye shadow, sparkly blusher, pale gold lipstick, black eyeliner.

The white robe she was wearing before she could wear her wedding dress was soft and fluffy. That's when Trudy, Jasper and Nina's Gran came in, all of them dying with excitement.

Nina and the girls smiled. Then they beamed, seeing them all dressed up.

Amber bubbled "Ooh, look at you! You look so wow!"

Joy squealed "You all look so stunning..."

Nina smiled. "You look beautiful, all of you." That was a flow of compliments.

Mrs Martin gave Nina a little box.

"A little wedding gift. You need something old, and pink."

In the box were a set of diamond petal, pink centered flower hair slides. The slides were silver. Amber put them all in strategically. When she had Nina in the dress, they were used to hold the veil. Nina also wore a glittery diamond tiara and matching necklace.

Then her new high heels were put on her and she was told to let them all see the dress. All except Jerome and whoever else wasn't there. Then again, Jerome wanted to be alive for his wedding, so going near Amber while Nina was getting ready was his suicide mission.

"Aw!" Mrs Martin wanted to cry.

Trudy nearly did cry as she and Jasper applauded.

Amber and Joy were crying, but they didn't care, they had on water-proof makeup.

Downstairs, Jerome was being forced into his tux and shirt by Patricia and Mara.

"It's your wedding day, Jerome, you are not disappointing everyone by turning up and not wearing a tux. I swear if you don't get this thing on, I will personally give you sedatives that last just long enough for us to dress you." Patricia threatened.

Mara said "I'll hold you still while she does it. Think of Nina. It's all honestly worth it."

"What, the extra long shower and the tux? The conditioner, lotion, the cleaned and filed nails? All this is necessary?" Jerome groaned.

"Yes. Get over it and get the tux on, would you?" Mara groaned.

They eventually got him in it.

(At the church.)

The procession began.

Fabian and Alfie walked down the aisle first, followed by Jerome. Then bridesmaids Amber, Mara and Joy. Flower girl Patricia. Bride Nina, holding onto Victor's arm.

Everyone watched, Nina keeping her eyes trained on Jerome. Eventually, she got to the altar and Victor put her hand in Jerome's and they walked to the vicar.

"Dearly beloved, family, friends. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jerome Clarke and Nina Martin in holy matrimony.

Jerome, repeat after me, please. I, Jerome Clarke, take you Nina Martin, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I Jerome Clarke, take you Nina Martin, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Nina repeat after me. I, Nina Martin, take you Jerome Clarke to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Nina Martin , take you Jerome Clarke, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"May we have the rings?" The vicar asked.

Fabian gave Nina Jerome's ring and Alfie gave Jerome Nina's.

Then they put the rings on each other's left ring fingers, with a look that said everything.

"Does anybody here object to the union of these two people? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke. In the audience, Trudy was crying. Jasper was only remotely close, he was holding Trudy. Jerome's mother had no objections, his father and sister were so happy for him, they couldn't have an objection, even if they wanted to.

Mrs Martin was crying, too. Victor was holding her.

Then the vicar said "In that case, you may kiss your bride."

The happy couple kissed, though that was what they were used to.

They signed the papers at the wedding reception, then they cut the extremely huge cake. They definitely had Trudy to thank for that cake.

Everyone congratulated them. Trudy could barely talk through her tears, she hugged them.

She sobbed "I can't believe you've got married! This is so wonderful. Congratulations."

Nina smiled. "Someday, this'll be you. Happy bride, wonderful husband."

Trudy smiled back. Jasper knew what he was going to do. The next wedding would be theirs.

"I hope so, one day. Aw, you're such a beautiful couple."

Others came to congratulate the newly-weds.

By the time they had to set off for their honeymoon, they were well and truly exhausted. They'd left a goodbye prank in Anubis house. It was a trail of animal blood, leading to two mannequins covered in it, filled with plastic insides and animal blood leaking out of them. They looked like dead people. They laughed about it when nobody else was there.

.

.

.

**Aw, how sweet! Jerina wedding! Anyone have any prompts, new story for a new couple? Just tell me in a PM who you want to see, how you want to see it and what year. Review if you enjoyed. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
